


Oh, My Dearest Love

by kanethecryptid



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Biting, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 11:44:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13523577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanethecryptid/pseuds/kanethecryptid
Summary: Listener of the Dark Brotherhood, Rhea Shadow-Seeker, returns to the Sanctuary from her latest contract. Deprived of her little jester for days, the two disregard rules for the time being and get down to business with the one thing they do best together.





	Oh, My Dearest Love

The Listener sighed as she unequipped her armor. She had just been out doing a contract at the Night Mother's bidding, and it took her hours to find the right time and place to make the kill without causing a disturbance. The target was visiting Dragonsreach at the time, and the guards were lurking around every corner. Finally, she was able to get out of their sight, shoving her dagger into the Breton woman's heart. After returning home, Rhea believed she had deserved some rest after going without it for days. With a sigh she laid on her bed, armor discarded to the side. Right as she was about to close her eyes, Rhea heard footsteps approaching her room, and she had no doubt who they belonged to.

Cicero. The psychotic, murderous jester that had somehow made his way into a special place inside her heart. When he first arrived at the Falkreath Sanctuary, she thought he was just an insane clown that would get in the way and attack their leader. Even though he did as such, after investigating his room, she uncovered his journal. It had entries from when he first joined the brotherhood in the Cheydinal Sanctuary, up to when the sanctuary was destroyed and he decided to bring the Night Mother to Skyrim. He had lost all of his brothers and sisters, and ended up going mad to cope with the trauma he faced. After that, Rhea couldn't bear the thought of killing him. Once Cicero returned after the Falkreath Sanctuary was torn to pieces, he followed her blindly as Listener. They had become closer while adventuring together, and ended up becoming lovers as a result. Her usual rage filled persona developed into a soft and loving one around him. Rhea felt as if she could talk to Cicero about anything.

Rhea sat up as her bedroom door opened and then shut again. She lifted her head to reveal an ecstatic jester.

“Cicero's sweet, sweet Listener is back!” He cheered, and then began to hum joyfully. The silver haired nord let out a small chuckle in response to how fast he ran into her arms. Cicero was still in his clothing, but Rhea still noticed that he got thinner. Nazir had told her how depressed the brunette got when she left without him. Everytime she exited the sanctuary, she felt guilty for not taking him with her, but she didn't want to see him getting hurt. She didn't think she could bear seeing any harm come to him; she'd definitely blame herself for it.

After a few minutes of holding her lover in a tight embrace, Rhea took his hand and led him to their shared bed. It had been two weeks without intimacy of any sort, and both knew exactly what the other wanted.

Rhea began to unclothe the jester beginning with his hat. Her fingers stroked his uncovered amber strands of hair, and her lips formed into a slight smile. Cicero shot her a loving glance back and gave a small nod of consent for the event that was about to take place. Her lithe fingers moved to her lover's shoulders and carefully began to remove his outfit. Rhea had to admit that the only time she saw Cicero not wearing his jester outfit was when he was naked. He seemed to be attached to the clothing and the way it fueled his stolen personality. Once his clothing, aside from his undergarments, was removed, Rhea attached Cicero's lips to hers. Her blood red lips moved from his mouth to his jaw, where she teased the skin with a few bites, and then made her way to his neck. Rhea's sharp teeth bit hard into his flesh, leaving various marks and bruises. A groan made its way from her lover's clenched teeth and Rhea could only chuckle. She looked up at him to see blush smeared across his pale cheeks.

"I haven't even done anything and you're already this excited? How cute. May I continue?" An enthusiastic nod followed Rhea's question and she began to move her focus down to his boxer briefs without hesitation. The outline of his length was surprisingly prominent with the small amount of foreplay. Rhea would usually at least tie Cicero's hands either to each other or to the bedpost, but the two were too deprived of intimacy at the moment. Her tongue began to tease at the cloth covering his length, and it emitted a soft moan from the jester. Rhea then pulled the elastic of his underwear down to reveal his erect cock. She heard a series of pleads from her lover begging to be touched, and Rhea was happy to oblige.

The Nord's hand wrapped itself around his manhood, accompanied by the wetness of her tongue with which she teased around his head. As Rhea went on, she inserted the entire length into her mouth little by little and began to bob her head rhythmically. She could hear ragged breaths and uncensored moans erupt from her lover and it caused her to feel arousal in her lower abdomen. Two of Rhea's unbusied fingers stroked her clit in a similar pattern to her mouth, gaining momentum as time went on. By the time both were on the verge of climax, Rhea could hear only pleading moans and her own grunts of pleasure. With a deafening moan, Rhea felt liquid ooze from Cicero's length to the back of her throat which she swallowed. The next moment she orgasamed, squirting fluid onto her hand with a soft moan. She then adjusted herself so she could give her lover a kiss and embrace his tiny figure. Exhausted, Cicero attached himself to his love and the two fell asleep, without a care in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> hi thanks for reading this my friend! i don't usually post my writing but i've decided to change that as sort of a new years resolution. expect more things to come if you're interested!


End file.
